inuyasha: Kiba bureka, The Fang breaker
by Sport21
Summary: Kagome tries to admit her feelings. but Inuyasha has vanished after a fight with a demon who posses a sword known as the fang breaker. sending a heart broken Kagome home to her era to grieve but the evil sword exists in her time and has awoken again in search of Inuyasha now the young mortal girl must fend off the demon sword without her demon protector. (T plus)
1. separated

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the story**

**hope everyone enjoys **

The brilliant light illuminated the forest casting silhouettes of the figures before the earth shaking, tree shattering destructive wave followed.

Kagome cradled Shippo under the protection of the Fire rat robe as the blast tore through the forest laying waste to the landscape in its wake. She couldn't see anything but she heard him cursing,

"Damnit!"

The blast subsided allowing everyone to quickly recover. The demons last breath was ultimately his worst, carnage for miles but Kagomes eyes sought the blast impact. Tessaiga and Tokijin laid in the scared ground surrounded by broken rosary beads and a tattered white sleeve. Kagomes eyes swelled and her heart suddenly froze both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had vanished "INUYASH!" she cried.

Silence. Complete and udder silence befell the forest, they were gone. "he's gone…he can't be… INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed before falling to her knees and crying as Songo and Miroku came to her side.

Kagome jolted awake under her covers tears still streaking down her cheeks. A nightmare once again she was reliving the day Inuyasha was killed. Miroku sent her home for 14 days to allow them time to understand what happened in the mean time Tessaiga was left in her care and now sat on her desk next to the broken beads.

"Kagome, if you're up to it we're going to Sota's kendo tournament" came her mothers soft voice from the other side of the door. Ms. H knew though that her daughter wouldn't join them her heart was broken into such a state that Kagome could hardly function these past few days.

"no thank you mom, maybe next time"

Next time. Two words that were often repeated through the door more often these days. Regardless she understood and left Kagome to process. 5 days had passed all which Kagome spent in her room crying endlessly. She heard the door close leaving her alone,

"stop crying, NO CRYING" echoed a phantom voice of the absent half-demon "clam up dust yourself off and get back to it!" Inuyashas voice filled her room as Kagome sniffled and sobbed

"shut up I'm not crying" she shot back into the empty air "oh, god I'm losing my mind now maybe I should get out and try to distract myself"

It wasn't her best kept secret, her feelings for Inuyasha that much she knew what was hurting her most was the fact that she was in the midst of telling him when that Demon attacked. So summoning her strength Kagome pushed herself from her bed, dried her sore eyes and ran after her family. She glanced at the tree of life where she found Inuyasha but pressed on to the shrine entrance.

"mom wait up!" Kagome sprinted down the stairs catching up to her family on the street "guys hold up I'm coming"

"well look whose out of bed, you feeling better now Kagome?" her grandfather asked.

"mhm" Kagome nodded back "it hurts, worse then any feeling or pain I've experienced but staying in bed won't help me and this is a big event for Sota, I should be here to support him"

A taxi quickly rolled up to the shrine and the family loaded up the trunk when Kagome saw a sleek black scabbard with silver trim under Sota's robes. A katana, a real katana she quickly pulled the hem of the robes from the hilt of the sword then glaring daggers at Sota. "why are you carrying this Sota?" she assertively whispered.

Sota however merely tucked the sword in the trunk and pushed it in "you've been away awhile Sis I'm using real swords now and for the closing ceremony sensei asked me to represent in the final duel don't worry the tournament rules still require a wooden sword for competition" Sota grinned.

Kagome was silent the entire ride over. Sota was right she had been away for a while her time in the feudal era consumed most of her life and she never really noticed. It was because of Inuyasha, everyday with him made time almost non-existent. Her selfish jerk half demon who tried to kill her once made life exciting. A smile worked its way across her lips as she fondly remembered some of her happier days with Inuyasha as the car rolled to a stop outside the arena. "dad you and Kagome go find seats and I'll grab the snacks" Ms. Higurashi said as she waved them to the double doors before heading to the concession stand.

The line was longer than anticipated Sota's first match would be starting before she returned to the seats the line moved but Ms. Higurashi was still waiting nervously checking her watch as the second bell rang to start the next match. One by one people left the line up when finally she was able to grab the food and return to the seats only to turn and nearly colloid with Ayumi.

"hey Ms. H are you here for Sota?"

"nice to see you Ayumi and yes we're here to watch Sota compete Kagomes here why don't you join us she could use a friend right now"

"oh? Is something wrong with Kagome after being so sick so often it's scary to think something else went bad for her" Ayumi worriedly replied.

"the past few days Kagome wasn't home sick…" she debated telling Ayumi the whole truth since it was Kagomes other life but on the other hand Kagome was heart broken and friend would help her heal. "…Ayumi Kagome has been at home because she lost a very good friend a few day ago, do you remember her friend Inuyasha?"

Ayumi's face fell from a bubbly smile to a disbelieving frown "the guy with white hair? Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha? Th..that's horrible what happened?" she asked.

Without another detail the two women returned just in time to catch Sota's match start. Ayumi took a seat next to Kagome and without trying to pry started asking how things were.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the feudal era along the shores of a river bank laying in beaten and battered heaps was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. With a gash in his chest and several slashes along his ribs Inuyasha remained out cold as the water rolled over his lower body. Sesshomaru however having regained consciousness and pulled his brother from the water began his journey back.

"I understand father, why you left each of us with one of your fangs, Tenseiga rescued us from the blast when Tessaiga failed to slay Shysiquon, you made it so Inuyasha and I could never destroy each-other" he left Inuyasha on the river bank and set out to retrieve Tokijin from the battle ground.

A few hours later Inuyasha himself awoke, or so he thought. When he stood up he was face to face with Shysiquon again. "I don't give a damn who you are but you have something that belongs to me!" he growled as he drew his sword on the purple dragon demon before him.

The dragons searing red eyes focused on Inuyasha and the fang in his hands and he slightly retracted himself. "you're his bastard off-spring aren't you and yet you carry his fang of destruction! The wretched mongrel slew my entire tribe in a single stroke I'll be satisfied in devouring his half-breed pup!" Shysiquon lunged at Inuyasha with jaws wide open only for the half-demon to slip away into the air.

"eat this you ugly bastard, WINDSCAR!"

With a swift stroke Inuyasha unleashed the Tessaigas primary attack sending blades of power crashing against the dragon's body. When the dust settled Shysiquon had shrunk in stature to no bigger the others and drawn a brilliant purple glowing sword emitting a power demonic aura. The windscar didn't even scratch his scalely face "stupid dog! I was expecting that attack, after your father slaughtered my tribe with that attack, I've sought swordsmith from here to hell to forge a blade from the fangs and scales of my tribe to forge a blade to destroy it! All my hate, the hate of my tribe the blood fangs and scales of my race forged in hell fire to make this _**Kiba bureka**_: The Fang breaker!"

"awe hell" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as a fire and lightening consumed the blade

"suffer the dragons fire you mongrel mutt!"

Shysiquon unleashed a massive amount demonic power in a swirling vortex of fire and lightening directed at Inuyasha. The vortex collided with cliffside demolishing the rock to rubble under Inuyasha's feet burying him.

It was now the half-demon awoke on the river side feeling pain of his wounds but they were not his fist thought, Kagome wasn't there. No of the others were there he couldn't even smell them. "KAGOME!" he shouted into the surrounding space. He was alone wounded and weaponless "Feh. Son of a bastard Shysiquon!" he snarled before setting off west to Kaede's village.

* * *

Kagome explained (in absent detail) to Ayumi that Inuyasha was killed and that's why she's been away from school the past week. but now it was time for the semi finals and Sota was favoured to win, his skill was exceptional even his sensei admitted Sota knew some techniques that didn't exist anymore which only made Kagome wonder since gramps only knew stories of swords but not how to use one, so where did Sota learn?

Sota was kicked backwards and fell his opponent, Seto Mishima, was also highly skilled and seemed to be more then a match to Sota. Once more after a strong strike Sota fell to his knees with a bloody lip "alright then you brought this on yourself" he grunted. Sota stepped back to the very edge of the ring leaving his sword at his side and charged forward at his full speed leaping into the air a few feet from Seto, a form Kagome immediately recognised, it was the technique of Inuyasha's windscar.

"**windscar!"** Sota shouted as his blade broke Seto's sword in splinters and strike him on the head, leaving Seto with a noticeable dent in his head. Seto flew from the ring with only a broken wooden handle.

Kagome watched in shock and confusion at what she witnessed, Sota applied Inuyasha's windscar technique to his own style, now it was clear Inuyasha had been teaching him. behind her back.

**hey everyone tried this story out for test run, watched swords of an honorable ruler and refell in love with a show that went off the air too soon so please let me know what you guys think **


	2. the fang breaker awakens

Sota sat in the cab with a massive proud smile on his face. he was advancing to the finals of the tournament; his dedication had paid off. Kagome however, while proud of her brother, was slightly bothered by the fact that she didn't know Sota asked Inuyasha to teach him to use his sword. All the times he visited her era and not once did she see them practicing.

"Sota what sword are using for the finals?" Kagome asked remembering the mix up of a legendary hero sword turning out to be the destructive sword So'unga of Inuyasha's father. "cause last time…"

"don't worry sis this isn't an evil demon sword. Inuyasha gave this one to me he said it was made to protect me and those that I protect" Sota quickly replied as he passed his sword over to his sister.

"Inuyasha gave Sota a sword? When did he have time for this? And why am I finding out now?" as Kagome looked over the katana she saw a seal on the scabbard, 'Purotekuta' "Protector and this is the symbol for fang…did Inuyasha commission a sword from his own fang like his father did?"

Curious Kagome drew the sword. It glimmered in the sunshine and caused the flowers to lower in its presence a truly beautiful work of art. she finally cracked a smile despite his protesting and complaining Inuyasha took measures to (in his own way) make sure her family was safe. Reluctantly she returned the sword to Sota to let him finish before she went inside to help her mother with dinner.

Across the city however Sota's opponent, Kiba was readying himself for the finals. His sword was a family heirloom a 500-year-old weapon wrapped in a scale like leather his grandfather said that in 500 years the blade never chipped nor ever needed to be sharpened made to slay demons. "bestow immense power on those worthy, Pawa; blade of legend grant me my victory" Kiba chanted.

As Kiba placed the sword in his case he failed to notice the blade began to glow a deep purple demonic aura seeped from the case.

Kagome stood before the bone eaters well debating jumping in hoping against every odd that what she saw didn't really happen and that Inuyasha would be sitting by the well grumpy with her being away for so long in her world. "I could do it just jump through and see for myself" she thought. Debating with herself consumed more time than Kagome realised, it was now getting dark "huh, damn hesitated again…at this point he'd call me an idiot" she sighed.

They sat down to dinner with buyo crawling around their knees and Sota boasting about his advancement in the tournament it was almost like the days before Kagome fell into the well, a simple family feast.

"Kagome" Sota asked, "were you…mad when you saw how I won? I mean the face you made"

"not mad Sota, it just caught me off guard that Inuyasha gave you a sword and taught you how to fight and I never even knew" Kagome replied.

"heh, well…Inuyasha said you'd get mad if you knew so…" Sota shrunk in his chair as he watched his sisters face turn a new shade of red with her, what he captioned as, _sit boy!_ Face. "you left me here with him all day it's really your own fault!" he blurted.

"mom may I be excused?"

"sure dear everything ok?"

With no answer Kagome went to her room and dropped on her bed staring at the photo strip on her desk. "he followed me to school and tried to kill the camera booth that day" she smiled fondly at the memory "I can't see him anymore, my voice can't reach him anymore, my hands can't touch him anymore…I can never be with Inuyasha ever again" she gave in to a sniffle which fell into a heart felt cry.

* * *

Inuyasha however was trekking through the swamp of stolen souls on his journey west. The slimy swamp water soaked his clothes and left a foul stench clinging to him. "damn it! Stuck In wretched swamp wadding through this disgusting sludge water"

He growled and cursed for the next 4 miles until he came upon a bandits camp filled with armed humans getting drunk on Sake and roughly pushing women around the tents. A sight that angered the already unhappy half demon. His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists "hey you! if you're looking a beating I'm all to happy to oblige" he snapped.

The bandits looked over from their entertainment, annoyed that someone had interrupted. "well boys looks like we have a noble hero wandering around lets show him what happens to nosey trespassers!"

One by one they drew their weapons on Inuyasha with sinister glares but the half demon smirked "you idiots just stepped into your own graves and don't even realise it"

Inuyasha dashed through the camp using his claws to slash down the bandits. By the time he cut the last bandit down he left them all laying and writhing in the mud, blood and sake making sure to only inflict damage rather than kill them all.

"girls you're free to go, get out of here" he ordered waving the ladies away from the camp. they quickly ran for their freedom failing to thank the half demon for saving them, but he was used to humans not acknowledging him before he met Kagome it used to bug him when the humans and demons ignored him but now as long as Kagome acknowledged him he couldn't care what anyone else said or did. A scent brought him to a quick stop, a smell that awoken his empty stomach with a low grumble "roasted boar I'm starved" with a satisfied smirk Inuyasha walked off with a cooked boars leg in his hands.

* * *

Rain fell from the sky as thunder and lightening clashed among the clouds. It was nearing the time of the finals and Sota was twitching with nervous energy "I'm scared gramps what if I can't win?" he asked his grand-father

"Sota just do your best and trust in our ancestors ancient sword…."

"Dad, that's Sota's sword that Inuyasha gave him remember your sword came to life and flew away" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted with a playful smile "Sota just do your best and believe in yourself win or lose you made it to the finals and that says a lot for someone so young"

"thanks mom" Sota replied.

Kagome descended the stairs with a cloth case in her hands and Inuyasha's red robe tied into a hood over her shoulders "Sota promise me you'll be careful today ok you're using real swords I've seen how dangerous they are" she stopped talking as she felt Sota hug her waist.

"I'll be ok sis, Inuyasha taught me remember and he's the best fighter ever"

As Sota let go and raced for the cab Kagome thought on his words and on 'Purotekuta' Inuyasha would be protecting him, even if it was just a small piece of him "you're right little brother he was the best" she thought to herself letting a small half smile slide across her lips.

It was match time as Sota and Kiba took their places the very air in the arena felt stuffy and weighted Kiba's sword looked as if it was shaking in the scabbard. Sota stared at the sword, it was actually shaking and his eyes widened, the sword was acting like So'unga the day it came to life.

"begin!" the announcer shouted.

Both young boys drew their swords clashing in the center of the ring, bringing Kiba's sword to its full effect. The swords demonic power had awaken at the touch of meeting Sota's blade.

"that sword it wreaks of the wretched mutt! The son of the mongrel dog who slew us! Kill him, destroy that fang now!" the sword hissed.

Kiba's eyes turned black as he swung at Sota again but in miracle move Kiba's sword flew from his hand "this child is weak I need a proper host to destroy that fang!"

Kagome watched in horror, she knew those signs all to well. "Sota get out of there!" she tried to push through the crowd but was being met with resistance until Kiba's father grasped the demonic sword unleashing a wave of destructive power. The crowds were slammed against the walls by the sheer pressure of the swords aura and cracks began to from in the concrete as the windows shattered and lights blew into shards "that demonic aura…Shysiquon?"

"come, challenge me with that fang runt and I Kiba burkea will shatter it to pieces!" Kiba's father bellowed with maniacal laughter as the evil aura circled him "suffer my dragons wrath!"

A torrenting vortex of wind tore through the arena throwing bodies over the street.

"Inuyasha… help us"


End file.
